


Thirty Points from Slytherin

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is also adorable, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, James and Albus are also adorable, Next generation rulebreakers, Reader is the potions professor and new head of Slytherin house, Scorpius is an adorable ball of cuteness, Students out of bed, They call the reader "auntie", don't listen to fifth years, fear of getting a howler, out after curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You catch three very familiar students out of bed after curfew, leaving you with no choice but to tell the headmistress





	Thirty Points from Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> First off, just because I don't think I've said anything since it's happened... I have reached over 150,000 hits on Ao3!! I literally cried when this happened, I can't thank you all enough for supporting me and my stories, I love you all so incredibly much. There is literally no way I could've ever accomplished this without you all, thank you for all of the hits, kudos, and wonderful comments that brighten my day. You are all amazing!! XOXOXOXO

* * *

 

 

It was two hours past curfew and as you strolled down the large stone hallway of Hogwarts, the sound of hushed voices caught your attention. Drawing your wand, you rounded the corner, following the voices until you silently came up behind three students that were turned away from you, shaking your head, you lowered your wand and crossed your arms. Still remaining silent, you looked over all three students, knowing each of them just from the backs of their heads alone, "So, is this how your time at Hogwarts will be?" You purred, smirking when they shot to their feet and turned to face you, their eyes as wide as saucers. "You know, when I was here as a student it was always your parents that were involved in mischief here."  
  


"Auntie Y/N, we can--"  
  


"Ahh, ahh, ahh" You held up a hand to stop his explanation. "I'm sorry, James. If I was Headmistress I'd let you off with a warning, but I'm afraid I'll have to tell Professor McGonagall."   
  


"No, Mom, we--"   
  


"Scorpius, Sweetie, I'm sorry but you three left me no choice... Come on." You walked up to them, guiding the boys down to your classroom with hands on their shoulders. The potions room was dark and cold when you walked in, but a wave of your wand remedied the darkness. "Wait here while I wake Professor McGonagall."   
  


The boys waited nervously and you returned soon with McGonagall in tow, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore her green plaid night robe, "James, Albus, Scorpius... Please tell me that, unlike your parents, it will not always be you three at the center of every Hogwarts mishap." She huffed in her sharp accent.   
  


"Professor." Albus squeaked.  
  


"Ah, Mister Potter, do you wish to be the one to explain?"  
  


"I'll explain, Professor." James sulked, "One of the other fifth years said that if you sat outside the main hall window in the middle of the night and looked towards the Whomping Willow, you could see werewolves coming out from the forbidden forest." You crossed your arms, sighing.   
  


"So." She began, "Not only did you boys sneak out of your dormitories, but you snuck out so you could put your lives in danger. Albus, I expected better of you young man, and James, you proved first year that you'd be quite the prankster just as your grandfather was, but this is naïve even for you... Now, I have control over you two, but as for Mr. Malfoy, your fate is in the hands of your head of house. Luckily for you, it may play to your favor that your stepmother is said head of house." She paused her rant, and looked over James and Albus, trying to decide their punishments, before sighing. "Sixty points each will be taken."  
  


"Minerva," You spoke sweetly, trying to win her over. "I don't mean any disrespect to you, Headmistress, but don't you feel that sixty points is a little... harsh. I mean when Harry and Draco pulled a similar stunt in our first year you only took fifty each, and gave them detention, and they had snuck all the way down to Hagrid's." You swallowed nervously when she stared at you with her stern expression.  
  


"Very well, Y/N... forty points from each, and only this once will I let the two of you get by without serving detention. Professor Malfoy..." She prompted, motioning towards Scorpius and waiting for you to give your punishment.  
  


You looked into your son's eyes, seeing the worry of how many points you'd take, you thought for a moment and straightened your posture, "Thirty points from Slytherin, and you'll spend Saturday afternoon, tomorrow, serving detention with me in here, helping me prepare for potions on Monday."  
  


"Well, it appears that Professor Malfoy has benefited all three of you gentlemen with her kind heartedness this evening. I expect to see you all in transfiguration first thing Monday, and no more foolish behavior."  
  


"Yes, Headmistress." The three boys replied in unison, none of them making eye contact with McGonagall. They watched her leave and you all let out a sigh of relief.  
  


"Thanks for talking her down on the points." James smiled, Albus nodding vigorously beside him.  
  


"You two are welcome, Sweetheart. Now get to bed before you get in any more trouble." You giggled, knowing it would be just like their father for them to get in more trouble before they returned to they Gryffindor common room. The Potter boys both gave you quick hugs and you kissed their foreheads before watching them run down the hall to their dorm. You and Scorpius were soon alone in your classroom, and he crept closer to you, fidgeting with his Slytherin sweater.  
  


"Um, are--Are you going to tell dad?"  
  


"You know he'll find out anyway, McGonagall will probably write him in the morning."  
  


"But you're going home tonight, and I know dad waits up for you on Fridays, you could talk to him before Professor McGonagall... I don't want a howler." His little eyes looked like he could cry and you sat on the edge of your desk, holding your arms out for him to come hug you.  
  


"Aww, come here, Sweetheart." He hugged you, clinging to you tight, and you wiped his eyes with your thumb. "Why are you crying?"  
  


"I don't want dad to be disappointed in me."   
  


You giggled, "Your father loves you more than anything, and knowing him, he'll probably just blame everything on James and Albus." Scorpius laughed at that and you smiled. "And you don't have to worry about getting a howler, your father wouldn't do that to you... I'll talk with him when I get home, if he's awake, okay?"  
  


"Okay... Thank you."  
  


"You're welcome, Honey, now go get some sleep." He released you from his hug and you wiped the tears from his cheeks once more. "I love you."  
  


"I love you too, mom... and thank you for letting me help you with potions tomorrow." He beamed.  
  


"I thought you'd enjoy that detention." You chuckled, nodding towards the door. "Now go to sleep."  
  


~~~  
  


After a chilly stroll out of the open main hall of Hogwarts, you disapparated to Malfoy Manor, opting to appear outside in hopes that if Draco was already asleep, the cracking sound of your disapparating wouldn't wake him. You chose to enjoy a late night walk to the front door, instead of flying, and watched your breath plume skyward in the serene darkness of night. Reaching the door, you pulled out your key, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

  
The manor was silent as you shrugged off your cloak, wandering down the hallway to the living room. You smiled when you saw Draco lying on the sofa, his eyes half closed as he woke to the sound of you coming home. He let out a content hum as you knelt beside him, brushing away the hair that had fallen across his face. "You're home late." He mumbled.   
  


"I know." You leaned in to kiss him and let your forehead rest against his. "I had to deal with some students that were out of bed past curfew."  
  


He released a small scoff, a smirk crossing his lips, "Gryffindors?"  
  


"And your son." Draco eyes shot open and you giggled, "Don't worry, it wasn't anything horrible. Some fifth year told James and them that if they looked out at the Whomping Willow in the middle of the night, they could see werewolves.   
  


"Should've guessed it would be a Potter's fault." Draco sat up, taking your hand and bringing you to sit on his lap. "How many points did you take?"   
  


"Well, McGonagall was gonna take sixty each from James and Albus, but I talked her down to forty each, and then I took thirty from Slytherin and gave Scorpius detention."  
  


"Doing what?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  


"Helping me make potions tomorrow afternoon." At this Draco laughed, and leaned back against the couch, taking you with him. He cupped your cheek and looked into your eyes with a smile.   
  


"I should've known that you wouldn't give him a real detention."  
  


"So I may have known that he loves potions just like his dad... And his step mom. But, I really do need help in the classroom, my second years used up all of my dried spiders, I need to clean the vials for my first years, and I need to brew a couple different potions for demonstrations in class."  
  


"You work too hard." Draco whined against your neck, kissing his way up and across your jawline. "Why don't you just stay home and let me spoil you? You know you don't have to work."  
  


"I know my love, but I like working at Hogwarts and McGonagall says that I'm a good influence for the Slytherins... Besides, I'm not with you for your money and so you can spoil me. I love you."  
  


"I love you too, but that doesn't mean I can't spoil you." Draco dipped you down so your back was against the sofa and he moved from beneath you, kneeling above you and pinning you between his body and the couch. Your lips pressed together and Draco hummed against your mouth, his hands beginning to roam your body. Your whimpered when your mouths parted as you arched your back, the pleasure of his touch sending heat through your body.   
  


The two of you jumped when a loud screech sounded just outside the window, and a large owl with bright eyes stared at the two of you. Reluctantly, nudging away Draco's chest to slip out from under him, you went to the window and unlatched the lock. The owl looked up at you and met your eyes, letting out a small screech. "Yeah, yeah, ruddy mood killer." You hissed, taking the envelope from its mouth. "Off with ya."  
  


"Who's it from?"  
  


"McGonagall, I'm sure." You glanced at the Hogwarts seal and turned it over to see your husband's name in McGonagall's writing across the front: Mr. Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. "Yeah, It's from Hogwarts."  
  


"Here, Darling." Draco prompted, holding out his hand for you to give it to him. You did so, and sat beside him on the sofa, snuggling into his side as he tore open the envelope and began reading the letter enclosed. "Dear, Mr. Malfoy, your son Scorpius was found wandering the halls past curfew, and has been given detention to be served tomorrow afternoon. Your wife was present at the encounter, and I'm sure she will give you all the details, given that she hasn't already. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress."  
  


"Short and to the point, at least."   
  


"I'm surprised she let you only take thirty."  
  


"Plus, detention." You added.  
  


"Plus detention." Draco got a look in his eyes and smirked. "I think a certain professor deserves a bit of detention too."  
  


You giggled, letting him pull you into a kiss "For what?"  
  


"For being out past her own curfew, keeping her poor husband waiting all alone."  
  


"Aww, Draco Malfoy, you poor baby." You cooed sarcastically, "How can I make you better."  
  


"Letting me have my way with you for a couple hours might do it, then again the pain of your neglect does cut pretty deep." He teased, placing his hand over his heart, and giving you the sweetest puppy dog eyes.  
  


"Well in that case... How about a better deal?" You moved to straddle his lap, resting your arms on his shoulders and arching your back to push your breasts out. "You get to have your way with me tonight and tomorrow morning we can fuck like a couple of horny teenagers before I make you a nice breakfast."  
  


"I like the way you negotiate." Draco pressed his lips to yours, standing up and wrapping your legs around his waist, before carrying you off to the master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoyed this, I do have a really long Lucius Malfoy fic (multiple chapters) in the works, but I don't think it'll be debuting for awhile. Also, I swear I haven't forgotten about the outstanding Richard Speight Jr. request, I'm just a horrible human lol


End file.
